Something is up
by Lunexa
Summary: After Kilgrave is gone, Jessica is left to fight off her growing paranoia. But not everything is finished just yet. IGH is coming out of the shadows, and let me tell you, it aint pretty. And when just another gifted is added into the equation, Jessica is more than a little peeved that her rest lasted so little.
1. Intruders

Jessica Jones inspected her place with pity, eyes wandering on the massive hole in the wall. She took another swig of her good ol' friend jack and continued to ponder.

Kilgrave was gone.

The thought was not exactly new to her. She had thought that before and because of that Hope and her parents died, not to mention the collateral damage of the whole situation.

Her eyes closed, revisiting the scene where her hands brutally snapped the bones in Kilgraves neck. She could practically still feel his god damn scrawny neck twisting and cracking underneath her pale hands.

Boots crunching had her standing up in an instant, muscles coiled tight and ready to pounce.

"Hey, it's just me" Malcolm assured, peering in through the glass of her door. He let himself in, sitting down on the teared couch.

"Wanna tal-" The legs of the couch snapped, causing him to tumble to the floor.

"You're paying for that" Jessica said dryly as Malcolm rubbed at his sore butt. He looked at her with a grin hidden under a grimace, "As I was saying, do you need to talk about it?"

Jessica looked at him intently, breaking out in a wry smile, "I'm already talking about it" She said, pointing a finger at the bottle of whiskey. Malcolm sighed, rolling his eyes

"I guess I'll 'talk' about it with you" He said, emphasizing the word talk and taking a swig of the bottle.

Jessica raised her eyebrows at him, "Really?" Malcolm nodded, straining to keep down the fiery liquid.

Jessica laughed loud, dipping her head back, as she watched the man spit out the contents in a torrent of coughs.

"Guess I was always a better druggie, than alcoholic" He joked, wiping at his mouth. They fell in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts.

From above shouts suddenly emerged, "Who are you!? Who sent you? I'm not afraid to call the police!"

They both looked at each other and Malcolm grunted, "I got this"

Jessica chuckled, "Have fun"

"Yeah, yeah"

She fell asleep to Kilgraves face of surprise and betrayal.

Rustling of fabric had Jessica's eyes snapping open, heart pounding in her ears. God, she couldn't ever have a break before a sweat of paranoia wound her up in a cocoon. Her eyes darted, her hand going from a limp ragdoll to a trembling fist.

"We gotta get outta here, Jared, I thin' shes gonna wake up" A hushed voice said, an urgency to it.

"Bu' Ink, she's got booze as well as a couple of extra dollas" A voice whined back, an octave lower than the other persons.

She heard a grunt of frustration and more rustling, through _her_ drawers. She sprang up, catching one by the scruff of her tank top.

"Don't move, or ill snap your friend's neck!" She barked, her hand whipping out as fast as lightning to the light switch.

Bright light flooded the room, and Jessica scoffed at the two scrawny teenagers in her office. One was a boy who had a buzz cut and littered in piercings and poorly made tattoos. The one in Jessica's hands had short cropped hair, light brown. But that's all the temperamental women could make out at the moment.

"Chill, lady, we wasn't doing nothing" The boy said in his sharp New Yorker accent.

"Like hell you were doing nothing" Jessica retorted.

"Jared run!" The girl yelled, and Jessica was pushed with a strength almost as great as hers. The wind was knocked out of her, but she manage to grab the girl's hair at the last second.

She squirmed and kicked, and Jessica huffed in irritation. She looked down the hall, hearing the retreating steps of the boy.

Her desk moved abruptly, crashing into her hip.

"What the fuck!?" Jessica groaned as the girl once again escaped her grip. The girl dove across the desk and rushed into the hall.

Jessica growled, hot on the robber's heels. Malcolm arrived right on time, bumping into the intruder as he was stepping into the hallway. They both fell down with a crash and Jessica grabbed both of the girl's hands.

"Jess, there's no need, I think she hit her head" Malcolm moaned, clutching at his own head.

"Someone tried to steal from me" She said back curtly, looking at the girl irritatingly. But, it wasn't just that. Something was off and she knew it. She had the same feeling she had when she first saw Luke take that broken bottle to the neck.

"Well?" Malcolm said, rubbing his bruised jaw.

Jessica, without a word, picked her up.

"Wait, what?" Malcolm stood up, following closely, "She just stole something, Jessica, you're not gonna hurt her, right?"

Jessica looked back sharply, "Yes, I might just eat her" Sarcasm dripped in between them. Malcolm followed nonetheless, watching as his neighbor put down the girl lightly on her bed.

"There's something off, I don't know what it is yet" Jessica said, looking at the unconscious figure intently.

"What, like… gifted?" He used his words carefully, not knowing what else to call her type.

"I don't know"


	2. New roommate

**Okeydokey, sorry for not updating any sooner, High school is a bitch. Anyway, on with the story.**

Jessica observed the sun tiredly, her features as haggard and rough as her night. Having two wanna be punks trying to steal from you isn't exactly a joy ride. To top off the cherry pie, one of them was dead asleep on her bed right now.

She brushed a hand against her face, sighing heavily as she made her way to the kitchen. To pass the time, she snatched her split broom stick and got to cleaning. She swept the dust, debris and glass out of her kitchen and into the hallway, not giving a flying fuck. A middle aged woman strolled through the hallway, glaring at Jessica, "Are you going to just leave that there?"

"I'll pick it up as soon as you get plastic surgery" The temperamental hero sneered back, a headache pounding its way to her temples.

The lady turned a deep red, stabbing her key into the door lock and slamming the door shut behind her. Jessica rolled her eyes, closing her door as well. (Even though it didn't matter as her window was gone yet again) She inspected the rest of her apartment, groaning inwardly as she looked at the 3 foot hole in her wall. She couldn't exactly sweep that out into the hallway, could she?

Jessica inspected it grimly, her fingers hovering over the dialing pad, remembering last time she got a repair man to fix something of hers.

"Fuck it" She muttered, calling someone up. "So, you know how to fix walls?"

As she protested money ranges with what could only be a sour British man, the mysterious teen in bed twitched. A slight moving of the fingers, a quickening in breaths. Her eyelids fluttered open, confusion etched into her face, staring at her unfamiliar surroundings. Fear clutched at her heart like a vice grip, fists bunching up sheets and everything.

Without thinking, the small girl stood upright, yanking the bed sheets off her. 'bad idea' She thought as the room spun in circles, bile climbing up her throat with a vengeance. She heard footsteps approaching and she did her best to stand up, using the wall for support, and put up a defensive stance.

They quickened their pace when her stomach won the fight, emptying out the contents of her stomach.

"You might wanna take it easy, by the looks of it, i'd say you have a mild concussion"

"Where am I" She breathed out, wiping her mouth roughly, avoiding eye contact with Jessica.

"In the apartment you tried to steal from" Jessica replied curtly, walking to the edge of the bed.

"Why haven't you turned me in" She replied, taking a step back from Jessica's advance.

"Because your different, aren't you" She spoke the words softly, as if she was talking to a scared animal.

"Are you trying to be Oprah, cuz I'm sorry to tell ya, but ya don't look the part" She jibed, squinting at Jessica, checking her out, up to down.

"I can lift over thirty tons without breaking a sweat, and my friend can have an electrical saw put to his stomach without any problem. Actually, if I remember correctly, he broke it. He kinda has impenetrable skin"

The girl swallowed loudly, licking her lips in anxiety, "So? We all saw the angry green guy and his gang destroy half of downtown"

"Look, you practically knocked the breath out of me, and that's no easy feat. Now, you tell me the truth, or I'll turn you in" Jessica threatened, nonchalantly taking out her phone.

She loudly dialed in the first number, watching the girl tense up in fear. She dialed the second-"Fine, fuck, fine!"

Jessica put her phone away, smirking in victory. "I can, um, I can move things" She said hesitantly, scratching at her head.

She looked at her dead pan, "Well, I'd be worried if you couldn't move things"

"No, ugh, I can move things with my mind" She elaborated, pointing at her head. Jessica's brows went up, and her heart sped a little. People with mental powers didn't fit into nice criteria with her.

"Show me"

The girl made a gruntled noise, but a look from Jessica had her silent, "Fine" She looked at the pillow on the ground, and almost instantaneously it went into the air, hitting the ceiling, dropping back down like a bag of rocks.

"I'm still working on certain things" She muttered bashfully. Jessica sighed, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Not really"

"Don't make me regret this, but I'm gonna let you sleep on my couch for the moment. But you have to tell me everything, from when you found out up until now"

She brightened up at the sound of a free place to crash, smiling softly to herself.

"Hey, whats your name by the way?" Jessica asked, moving closer to her.

"People call me Ink"

"Well Ink, your gonna help me clean my place if your gonna stay here" Jessica smiled at her wickedly, and Ink groaned before standing up gingerly.

"Lets get to it" Ink said begrudgingly.

 **And that's it for now. Give me some reviews, or ideas, that would be great. Have a nice day!**


End file.
